


you taste so sweet

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fingers in Mouth, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, cherries and whip cream, hyunjin and yeonjun step-brothers, psuedo incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Yeonjun pulls back, half-lidded eyes staring at Hyunjin’s soft lips.“This is so wrong.” Yeonjun whispers.“But you’re not stopping.” Hyunjin whispers back.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	you taste so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~~  
> And please share if you can <3

Hyunjin hates having to live with his angel of a step-brother, Yeonjun. His mom and Yeonjun’s dad prefers the older more than him since; “He doesn’t cause trouble.” and “His grades are higher.” He hated it. He hated how Yeonjun is still so kind and patient to him despite being so harsh and mean.

He hated how adorable the other was, always wearing his oversized sweaters and shirts with his sweater paws. He hated that he couldn’t do anything but lock himself in his room to avoid undressing him with his eyes. “Hyunjin?” He hears from the door. He lifts his head from the comic book he was reading but he didn’t answer the door.

“I’m going to watch a movie since mom and dad aren’t home.” He hears again, voice gentle and soft. Hyunjin looks down for a bit before rolling his eyes and throwing the book to the side before standing up and opening the door. Regardless of how he’s getting treated by his parents, deep down he has a soft spot for him.

He opens the door to Yeonjun’s wide eyes, probably shocked that he even opened the door. “What movie?” He asked, acting unbothered by the fact that Yeonjun was wearing one of his oversized pastel yellow sweater that goes down to his thighs and what makes it worse is that he was wearing short boxers that showed his pale thighs.

He likes to be free of clothes as to what Hyunjin has noticed from living with him.

It was a huge contrast to him wearing sweatpants and a shirt. He forced his eyes to focus on the other’s happy face. “The Call! It’s a new release!” He says, excitingly clapping his hands and Hyunjin sighed. “Let’s go.” He says and Yeonjun nods, walking towards his room. Hyunjin followed behind him, fighting the urge to look at Yeonjun’s thighs from the back. 

They reached Yeonjun’s room. The walls were white, but you could see pastel-colored items in every corner. It should hurt your eyes, but he arranged it to be pleasing to look at. Hyunjin noticed a bunch of pillows on the carpet covered ground that was facing the TV in his room with a bowl of cherries and a bowl of chips in the middle of the pillows. Hyunjin switched the lights off and closed the door. “Are those cherries?” He asked as he sat down, leaning on the end of the bed. Yeonjun sits beside him, nodding his head while he reaches for the remote. “It’s sweet.” He answered.

“You can try one.” Yeonjun adds as he clicks the play button. Hyunjin sighs before taking a cherry and pops it in his mouth. When he bites into it, he blinks, nodding his head slowly. It’s sweet. It suits Yeonjun too. “Sweet right?” Yeonjun asked, taking one as well and putting it in his mouth, moaning when he chews. Hyunjin looked at the screen instead of watching his step-brother. “Yeah, sure.” He answered as he tried to relax for the movie.

They weren’t even half-way through when Hyunjin heard a sound beside him, he turned his head in time to see Yeonjun spraying a bit of whip cream on his fingers and putting it in his mouth. Yeonjun turns to him with questioning eyes. “What?” He asks, getting a cherry and squirting some whip cream on it. “Does the sound bother you?” He asks again and Hyunjin gulps, shaking his head as he watches Yeonjun put the cherry in his mouth. ‘Fuck’ Hyunjin thinks before looking at the TV again.

He didn’t understand the movie. His mind kept replaying the visual of Yeonjun eating the whip cream from his fingers. Hyunjin inhaled deeply, getting a cherry for himself and chewing on it. Sweet. It’s sweet. Yeonjun kept on spraying whip cream beside him so it was hard to not focus on it. He takes another cherry again and he closes his eyes, inhaling through his nose when he hears Yeonjun continue spraying the whip cream.

Finally, Hyunjin turns his head and this time, he sees the other squirting it on his tongue. Yeonjun almost dropped a bit by how suddenly Hyunjin turned his head towards him. He swallows and Hyunjin licks his lips when he sees a bit left on Yeonjun’s cherry colored lips. “I..is it annoying? I can stop.” Yeonjun says, placing the whip cream down, but Hyunjin takes it. 

He squirts some on his middle and ring finger before reaching his hand towards Yeonjun’s face. “You want me to..” Yeonjun trailed off when Hyunjin nodded in the middle of the sentence. Yeonjun blinked a few times, trying to process what the other is trying to do. “Hurry, we don’t want mom and dad to freak out over ruining the carpet.” He says and Yeonjun gulps, parting his lips. Hyunjin slowly pushed his fingers in and he bites on his lower lip when he feels Yeonjun’s warm and wet mouth.

Yeonjun wraps his lips around his fingers and twirls his tongue around each finger, tasting the sweetness of the whip cream. They maintained their eye contact as Hyunjin pushed his fingers deeper, letting it hit the back of Yeonjun’s throat. The older gagged but he sucked the spit that was trying to escape his lips, making him suck on Hyunjin’s fingers too. The movie is still playing in the background, they can watch it again another time.

Hyunjin takes his fingers out before squirting more whip cream on the same fingers and pushing it between Yeonjun’s lips. This time, Yeonjun held his wrist and moved his head, sucking on his sweet fingers. Hyunjin’s mind went blank while he watched Yeonjun’s pretty lips around his fingers. “You’re sucking them so good.” Hyunjin moans out and Yeonjun squeezed his thighs together. Hyunjin notices this and he stops his movements. “Sit on my lap.” He says and Yeonjun hesitated. “What?” He asked and Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve already sucked my fingers, sitting on my lap shouldn’t be that hard.” Hyunjin commented, tugging him closer. Yeonjun follows anyway, putting his pretty thighs on either side of Hyunjin, not really sitting down. Hyunjin smirks, pulling his hips down so he could feel his boner. He sees Yeonjun blush even in the slightly dark room when he felt Hyunjin’s boner between his clothed ass. Hyunjin takes a cherry, biting on the other half of it, waiting for Yeonjun to do what he should.

Hyunjin tilts his head and Yeonjun gulps, leaning slowly and biting on the other side. They both bite into it, their lips slightly touching. A few of its juices fell on their chins and they licked it off before chewing. Yeonjun bites down his lower lip, hands playing with the hem of his sweater that went up, exposing more of his thighs.

“Hyunjin, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Yeonjun says in a whisper when Hyunjin puts whip cream on his fingers again. “Do you want to stop?” Hyunjin asked, raising an eyebrow before sucking on his own fingers. Yeonjun watched him, his own cock getting hard in his boxers. He squirms, grinding on Hyunjin, making both of them moan in shock.

Yeonjun then shakes his head. “No, I don’t.” He says, placing his hands on Hyunjin’s shoulders when Hyunjin takes another cherry. Hyunjin grins, putting the cherry between his lips like before and waits for Yeonjun to lean in. When Yeonjun bit into the cherry, Hyunjin sucks it in his mouth and bites into it, their lips touched. However, they didn’t pull back; Yeonjun from shock and Hyunjin from wanting it to happen.

He holds on Yeonjun’s waist as he tries deepening the kiss. Yeonjun parts his lips a bit and Hyunjin pushed his tongue in, the sweetness of the cherry coming in from Hyunjin tasted so amazing. Yeonjun moans, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin as their tongues play with each other, both tasting the sweet flavor of both snacks. Hyunjin lets his hands rest on Yeonjun’s thighs for a bit, loving the warm skin of his step-brother. 

Yeonjun pulls back, half-lidded eyes staring at Hyunjin’s soft lips.

“This is so wrong.” Yeonjun whispers.

“But you’re not stopping.” Hyunjin whispers back.

Hyunjin leans up again, continuing where they left off. Hyunjin bites down on Yeonjun’s plump lower lip and pulls it a bit, making him moan. Hyunjin slowly slides his hand up to Yeonjun’s hardened cock, cupping it from the outside. Yeonjun gasped, hands squeezing his shoulders. “What are you planning?” He asked and Hyunjin kissed his jaw. “I want to make you cum.” Hyunjin whispered and Yeonjun’s shivered, cock twitching in Hyunjin’s hand.

“Oh, you like that.” He adds, sliding his hand in Yeonjun’s boxers and wrapping his hand around him. “Already so hard.” Hyunjin states, lazily pumping his cock while tilting his head to look at Yeonjun biting down on his lower lip with his eyes closed. “It’s okay.” Hyunjin says again, kissing Yeonjun’s neck. “Let those noises out. I want to hear you.” He adds and Yeonjun moans when Hyunjin slid his thumb over the slit.

“You’re so wet.” Hyunjin comments before squeezing his cock a bit and Yeonjun whined, back arching. They both hear the front door open and they paused, looking at each other with wide eyes. “I thought they were gone?” Hyunjin asked, still squeezing the other’s cock. “I-I thought they would come home late.” He says. They hear them talking and Yeonjun was about to get off when Hyunjin tugs on his cock, making him gasp and fall on his chest.

Yeonjun gets his balance again and widens his eyes at Hyunjin who was smirking and raising the volume of the movie up before sliding his middle and ring finger in a shocked Yeonjun. Hyunjin grinds up to the other, biting his lip as he pushes down on Yeonjun’s tongue. Yeonjun moans around his fingers, grinding down on him while thrusting his hips into Hyunjin’s fist.

Hyunjin pushed his fingers deeper into Yeonjun as he quickened his pace with his hand when their parents passed by the room, saying that they were watching a movie and they shouldn’t bother them. Yeonjun was gagging and moaning around Hyunjin’s fingers and he almost cummed. He never thought that he would see him like this; so wrecked from a hand job.

Yeonjun sucks on his fingers, bobbing his head as his grinds get quicker. Hyunjin bites back a groan when the other starts bouncing on him, wanting to cum. Hyunjin starts flicking his wrist, using Yeonjun’s pre-cum to jerk him off smoothly. He’s close, he’s already leaking so much in his briefs. Yeonjun’s hands tightened on his shoulders again before his thighs shook and back arched. He cummed in his boxers and on Hyunjin’s hand while moaning and whining around Hyunjin’s fingers. 

Hyunjin cums with a grunt and a quiet moan, hips twitching upwards as he stains his briefs in his joggers. Hyunjin pulls his hands out of a tired Yeonjun, wiping the saliva on the carpet before taking a cherry and getting some of Yeonjun’s cum using it. He took the whip cream and put some on it before popping it in his mouth, chewing and smirking at his step-brother before swallowing. Yeonjun watched him moan before he smirked at him again.

“You taste so sweet.”


End file.
